


The Way To A Man's Heart

by happymango



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I just want Sousuke to smile again alright?, M/M, Shut up I need happiness for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymango/pseuds/happymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke didn't know Rin could cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can cook?” The Rin of before could barely scrape together an omelet, Sousuke remembers.
> 
> “Of course. Back in Australia, if I wanted Japanese food, I had to make it myself.”

It’s Thursday evening, and Sousuke is jerked out of his studies by a loud growl that turns out to be Rin’s stomach. The redhead looks absolutely mortified.

“Wasn’t dinner only an hour ago?” he teases fondly, grinning at the sight of Rin’s flustered face.

“Shut up. It’s this new workout routine, I’m always hungry.” He stands up, closing his notebook. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

* * *

Sousuke expects Rin to return from the vending machine in five minutes tops, so when five minutes become half an hour, he gets worried. Just as he’s toed his shoes back on to go outside, the other bursts into the room with a blinding smile and two covered dishes.

“Hey, I made ochazuke. Want some?”

Sousuke honestly has no words. Rin’s smile doesn’t dim; he just sets one of the dishes on Sousuke’s desk and uncovers the other, digging in immediately.

“You can cook?” The Rin of before could barely scrape together an omelet, Sousuke remembers.

“Of course. Back in Australia, if I wanted Japanese food, I had to make it myself.”

There’s a small pause. Sousuke’s not really hungry, but ochazuke had been one of his favorite comfort foods when he was younger, and if Rin went to the trouble of making two helpings…

“C’mon, it’s not like we won’t burn the calories with all our training.”

Sousuke smiles and begins to eat.

The ochazuke surprises him with how good it is. Rin has kept the tea from brewing too strongly, so it doesn’t overwhelm the other flavors. He’s topped it with arare and nori strips too, and all in all it’s the best meal Sousuke’s had at Samezuka.

“You should cook more often,” he says, and feels warmth spread throughout his chest when Rin beams proudly back at him.

* * *

He’s mildly surprised when Rin comes back from his weekend at home laden with groceries, pots and pans, and a pastel pink apron.

“Not a word. I borrowed it from Gou. Better than getting stains all over my clothes.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Tch. It’s written all over your face.”

“So why all this?”

“You said I should cook more, and you’re right. There's too much fast food here, it’s healthier to cook for yourself. And uh, I kinda miss home cooking, yknow?”

Sousuke hums in agreement. If it means more dishes like last night, he isn't going to complain.

* * *

The next Saturday, Rin makes a vegetable stir-fry for their lunch. It’s a pleasant sight; Rin with his shirt rolled up to the elbows and hair back in a ponytail, his face lightly flushed from the steam. The apron looks ridiculously endearing on him, and Sousuke is tempted to snap a picture but Rin’s already confiscated his phone for precisely that reason. He threatens Sousuke with no food if he doesn’t help, but they both know it’s a bluff.

They eat at the small table that’s attached to the dorm’s kitchen, knees knocking together in the cramped space. Afterwards, Sousuke washes the dishes as a thank-you. He decides that eternity is not long enough to feel such contentment.

* * *

Sousuke wakes on Sunday to strawberry and cream cheese crêpes, and really, it’s not his fault that he gets down on one knee and immediately proposes. Rin laughs and slaps him playfully on the back, turning to hang up his apron.

“C’mon, food’s gonna get cold.”

It’s delicious as always, and made even better by the smudge of flour over Rin’s cheek that he has yet to notice. The morning light plays with his hair, and the whole room smells like sugar.

Of course Rin decides they have to go on a five-mile run later in the day, but Sousuke can’t really bring himself to mind.

* * *

Over the next month, Sousuke gets to sample grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, curry rice, gyoza, fettuccine alfredo, yaki soba, and the best dorayaki of his life. They rarely have dinner in the canteen anymore, preferring to share a meal the tiny dorm kitchen. Sousuke isn’t interested in learning to cook, but he helps out with the washing afterwards, and occasionally chops a vegetable or two.

* * *

Then one evening, the kitchen is closed. Some first-year tried to deep-fry something or the other and ended up causing a small fire, so while a stove burner is being replaced, they have nowhere to cook. Rin tries not to look disappointed, but Sousuke catches the expression anyway.

“Let me take you to dinner,” he says once they’re back in the room, Rin having forlornly put away his cooking utensils.

“Eh?” Rin looks up at him. “We can just go to the canteen, it’s no big deal.”

“You’ve been cooking for me all month; think of this as a thank you. Besides, I heard Yotsumi-san is cooking tonight.”

Rin cringes at the thought of her trademark overcooked tofu and watery rice.

“Alright. Where to?”

“There’s a Sichuan-style place nearby—” Sousuke’s cut off as Rin swings an arm around his shoulders and practically drags him out the door.

“Why didn’t you say so to begin with? I haven’t had good spicy food in forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be canon-divergent because I just can't cope with the actual plot of the series right now. Don't judge me.
> 
> Next chapter: the dinner date that Rin doesn't know is a date. Yet.
> 
> And yeah, ochazuke is like a one-minute meal if you've got the ingredients already, but they're high school students, so I'm not gonna have Rin whipping up a creme brulee or anything. High school and college are a time of mug brownies and sandwiches, so really anything beyond that is amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke doesn't understand how Rin--who still cries at Ghibli movies--can eat the blazing inferno that is Sichuan food without even reddening.

The restaurant is pretty crowded, with business types indulging in spicy food and sake after their long day. They’re the youngest ones there, and Sousuke is slightly relieved. He doesn't want to run into any other Samezuka students tonight. Even with the AC, the mass of people and the steaming food make the room almost uncomfortably warm, so they shrug off their jackets.

Their waiter directs them to a tiny two-person table squashed against the wall. Rin skims the menu and orders them two bowls of dandan noodles and some spiced eggplant.

* * *

When their food arrives, Rin digs in immediately, but Sousuke stares in mild apprehension.

“Oi…don’t tell me you’ve never had Sichuan food.”

Sousuke glances up sheepishly and Rin looks torn between laughing and facepalming. The latter wins out.

“What the hell, you suggested the place!”

“…”

“Alright. Well, you were alright with the spicy curry, so this shouldn't be too different. Just don’t be like Nagisa and spit it out in front of me.”

When Sousuke tries the eggplant some of his pain must show on his face despite his best efforts, because Rin squeezes his hand softly, thumb rubbing in circles, almost like an apology.

“Ah, the eggplant is the spicier dish, actually. Shoulda mentioned that...” he mutters.

Sousuke’s blush can be easily brushed off as embarrassment or a reaction to the food, but if Rin keeps holding his hand he’s going to pick up on Sousuke’s racing pulse, so he breaks free and covers the motion by grabbing his glass of water and downing it in one go.

“Here,” Rin offers him his glass as well. “Stick to the noodles and you’ll be fine.”

Rin is a lying liar.

* * *

“My mouth is still numb. That’s how you _know_ its good Sichuan food,” Rin stretches his arms contentedly over his head as they walk out into the brisk evening air. Sousuke almost says something stupid like _let me kiss it better_ , and is glad his tongue is in too much agony to follow through on that.

* * *

Rin stops at a convenience store on their walk back to buy a bottle of chocolate milk, and stares Sousuke down until he drinks it.

“Dairy helps against spicy food,” he insists. “If you don’t drink it, your stomach will keep you up all night.”

They must look odd to passerby, the redhead with his hands on his hips and the taller boy glaring while chugging a bottle with a bright cartoon cow on the label. Oddly enough, it does help, but Sousuke is never going to admit that.

* * *

They get ready for bed in silence, but it’s a companiable sort of silence; the same sort of understanding that they have when they swim, or do chores together, or anything really. Even after five years apart, they still know how the other moves, and there’s no need for words. Sousuke doesn’t even have to turn to catch the towel Rin throws at him for his hair as he emerges from the bathroom. Their routine is a comforting one; even though Rin seems to brighten around Nanase, all burning eyes and blinding grins, the only one he truly relaxes around is Sousuke. He’s the only one who knows about Rin’s ungraceful snorts of laughter when it’s 3 a.m. and they’ve been watching cartoons, or the way he keeps his feet flat on the ground during ab crunches but taps his toes in impatience, or that he sings AC/DC in the shower in a flawless accent but terrible pitch.

“Thanks again for dinner,” Rin ruffles his hair, standing a bit on tiptoe to reach. “But next time pick someplace where you can eat too, idiot.”

Sousuke allows himself a small smile when he’s settled in his bunk. There’s going to be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have here, because I don't know how deep my episode 9 trauma is. I don't want to think about it, actually. The next episode is probably going to ruin me further.
> 
> So, thoughts? Slow build or relationship fluff?
> 
> And last but not least, thanks to everyone who reviewed and left kudos! I'm starting out as a fanfic writer (this is my second story ever), and it's honestly shocking and flattering that people are responding positively to my work. I'm an easy blusher, so believe me when I say each instance leaves me glowing with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's no way Rin will ever admit or even realize his mother hen tendencies.

Rin is chopping carrots, and his angry expression coupled with the staccato of the knife against the board have several first-years trembling in the doorway, too scared to retrieve whatever it is they need from the communal fridge. Sousuke raises an eyebrow and walks past them, coming to a halt behind Rin, who notices his shadow and turns with a huff.

“Ai’s caught a cold and didn’t think to tell me. As if I would let him attend practice like that!”

“Hm.”

Rin understands that to mean _so_ _what are you doing?_

“I don’t trust Momo to really look after him—and Ai will probably just try to sleep it off, so I’m making chicken soup.”

Someone coos from the doorway, and Rin finally notices they have an audience.

“What the hell are you looking at?” He somehow manages to look threatening in his pink apron and pajamas. The students shrink back again, skittish. Sousuke’s still wearing his workout clothes, so he crosses his arms, muscles bulging, and they scatter. He suppresses a smirk. That never gets old.

“Turn the heat down for the broth, would you?” Rin’s already back to the carrots.

* * *

Aiichirou’s expression goes from stunned to ecstatic to three-seconds-away-from-crying when Rin shows up with the soup. He stutters his thanks in a nasally voice while Momo tries to steal a spoonful, only to be dragged back by his collar by Sousuke and sent to get orange juice from the vending machines, a task he accepts with the dramatics of an action movie rescue mission.

Rin sits gingerly on Aiichirou’s bed and feels his forehead with the back of his hand, grumpy expression failing to fully hide his concern.

“You’re already better than you were this morning. Just get some rest and drink plenty of fluids, and don’t hesitate to punch Momo if he starts yapping, alright?”

Aiichirou makes a few weak protests at that last part, but Rin cuts him off.

“And I swear I’ll put you on lockup duty if you try showing your face at practice until you’re better, got it?”

“Yes mom.”

It’s not Ai who answers so brazenly, but Momo, who enters the room with an entire jug of orange juice that he most certainly did not get from the vending machines.

Rin glares at the kid, and he immediately realizes his mistake and ducks behind Sousuke’s bulk.

“Daaaad, control your wife!”

Sousuke and Rin lock eyes and, as one, tackle their kohai.

* * *

“Gah, that kid tires me out sometimes. Worse than Gou when she was going through that cheerleader phase.”

They’re back in their room, Rin opening his laptop to start an essay and Sousuke working on a poster board for biology. Rin suddenly turns to face him.

“Why the hell am I the mom, though? I’m his captain! Shouldn't I at least be the dad here?”

Sousuke blinks. Trust Rin to ask the irrelevant and loaded questions. Momo’s reasons are likely cleavage, caring, and cooking (in that order), but to mention any of those to Rin would be suicidal.

“You’re shorter than me,” he says blithely instead.

Rin sputters.

“Well, _sorry_ , Gojira. Not all of us can grow big enough to take down Tokyo.”

Sousuke’s no good at witty retorts, but he’s got excellent aim. He hits Rin straight on the nose with an eraser. The other squawks and throws a pen, which misses spectacularly.

“…oh shut up.”

But they’re both smiling.

* * *

Rin checks up on Nitori the next morning before class, some of the tension in his shoulders easing when he sees how much easier the other’s breathing is now.

“It’s thanks to your magical healing soup, Rin-senpai!” Momo butts in, thankfully using the correct form of address this time. Rin predictably snaps back into his gruff captain mode, telling them to get to class already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out, featuring an abandoned cooler and sand in certain places.

Practice goes well. Nearly everyone has improved, whether in time or in form, and Rin is practically glowing as he dismisses his team. He doesn’t follow them out to the showers, though, choosing to spend a bit more time in the pool. But for once, he isn’t straining to perfect his butterfly. Instead, he’s floating lazily in the middle lane, cap and goggles off and hair spread like a splotch of ink on the surface of the water. In the harsh florescent light, he looks insubstantial, as if he could fade into the air. Sousuke feels his heart clench even though he knows, logically, that Rin isn’t going anywhere. He has a team to look after now, and he has (will always have)—

“Sousuke?”

Rin has pushed himself half-out of the water, elbows resting on the edge of the pool.

“What is it?”

“Let’s go to the beach tomorrow.”

While tomorrow _is_ a Saturday, they both have literal piles of homework to do. Midterms are coming up, and third-year students are also required to give formal presentations in Japanese class, which neither of them has even started on. Were it anyone else asking, Sousuke would simply stare them down until they reconsidered their life choices, but this is Rin.

“Alright.”

As if he could honestly say no.

* * *

Rin wakes him up an hour before his alarm is set to go off, grabbing his ankle and attempting to drag him from his bunk. Sousuke, still bleary, kicks out instinctively and knocks Rin straight on his ass.

“Ugh, asshole, get up! We need to get the first bus out if we wanna get there in time!”

It’s barely six in the morning and they live in freaking Japan, so the ocean is never too far. He makes the mistake of saying this out loud, and suddenly Rin has hoisted himself to eye-level using the bunk and is staring at Sousuke with something far too close to a pout. Sousuke closes his eyes because there’s no way he’s going to cave this time. He’s not.

“But I need to beat the tourist rush! The British ones always take all the good spots, so we need to put our blanket down first. Souuuuuske,” Rin whines, his voice still rough from sleep, and holy shit it is too early for this kind of emotional manipulation.

“Fine,” Sousuke crowds into Rin’s space, trying to look intimidating. “I’m up.”

Rin only smiles like the little shit he is.

* * *

They board the train with only seconds to spare, though thankfully it’s only half-full due to the early hour. Between them, they’ve got their swimming gear, a huge oversized blanket and umbrella, and a small cooler for their bentos. Breakfast had been power bars eaten on the way to the station.

* * *

The beach is nearly empty this time of day, with only the local business owners and a few photographers out. They find a good spot in the sand close to the pier, and set their stuff there. Or rather, Rin strips down to his swim jammers, pausing only to fold his clothes neatly, and leaves Sousuke to set everything up while he dives gleefully into the ocean.

Once he’s done, he follows the redhead, and only manages to wade in knee-deep when Rin tackles him from behind. But weight training has its benefits, and he barely stumbles, turning quickly to scoop Rin up in his arms and toss him into the water. He resurfaces with a wide smile and tackles Sousuke again, this time aiming lower and managing to knock him off-balance. There’s a quick scuffle underwater and then they both come up again, grinning. Rin shakes his head like a dog, the droplets stinging where they hit Sousuke’s skin despite him being half-submerged in the ocean.

He loses track of how long they spend in the water, alternating between swimming in earnest and splashing each other like children. But his hands are pruning and the beach is full of people when they wade out, Rin making a beeline for a shaved ice vendor. Though it’s already mid-September, the sun is blazing overhead, and as soon as Sousuke’s out of the water he feels the full force of it. He towels off and flops onto the blanket, the shade barely helping against the heat.

He opens his eyes to Rin kicking his shin, holding two paper cones of shaved ice.

“I want the red one.”

“Way to be an ungrateful shit, ‘suke. No way.” He hands Sousuke the blue instead.

“Throwdown?”

“You’re on.”

* * *

Rin’s tongue is bright red from the ice, the shade nearly matching his eyes, and Sousuke tries not to stare too much.

“Hey! Sorry to bother you, but uh, we need a few more players for our game; do you maybe wanna join in?”

It’s a girl about their age, with bleached hair in a high ponytail and a green checkered swimsuit. She holds a soccer ball under her arm, looking at them with a hopeful expression.

“Sure,” Rin stands up, one hand on Sousuke’s arm to haul him up too. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Itsumi, and this is Shuya, Saiyuki, and Takahashi,” she points to the rest of her group as they start walking.

“Nice to meet you guys. I’m Rin and this is Sousuke.”

Sousuke nods in greeting, trying not to look like he’s sulking at the loss of Rin’s attention.

“Ah, Itsumi-chan! You brought actual athletes, no fair!” Shuya, the shortest one and obviously the joker of the group, clutches his chest and shouts dramatically.

“How about we each take one, then?” Itsumi shoots back breezily.

“Well, we’re swimmers, we might suck at beach soccer for all you know,” Rin shrugs, but nobody buys that.

“I call the big guy!” Saiyuki grabs Sousuke’s arm, and he barely manages not to flinch. Rin snickers.

“All right then, Takahashi, you’re with me and Rin,” Itsumi smiles. “Get ready to lose, Shuya!”

* * *

“Alright, so. Takahashi-san, you’re taller and faster, and the small size of the pitch is going to mean more shots at the goal, so you should be the keeper. Itsumi-san, you’re defensive midfielder—pace yourself because you’ll likely be doing the most running—and I’ll be the striker.” Rin falls into his captain mode automatically, only realizing it when he notices the other two staring at him, mouths open.

“Uh, that is…if you’re okay with that?”

“It’s brilliant, Rin-san!” Itsumi gushes. “With this strategy, our victory is assured!”

* * *

“So how are we gonna destroy them?” Saiyuki taps her chin thoughtfully, her short bob gleaming in the sun. “Your friend there looks toned in the wiry sort of way, he’ll probably play defense.”

“Rin will play forward,” Sousuke corrects her, because there’s no way Rin would ever be content in a supporting role.

“Huh. Alright then, you wanna take him on as striker? I’ll be goalie, and Shuya will back you up.”

He nods.

* * *

Damn their competitive streaks, Sousuke thinks fifteen minutes later, Rin's laughter loud in his ears as he slides a few feet to kick the ball just out of Sousuke's reach. There is sand in some very uncomfortable places from all the skidding they've been doing. Rin’s a lot more flexible than he is, weaving out of the way when Sousuke tries to regain the ball, and he and Itsumi have developed a strategy of passing quickly between them. Thankfully, Saiyuki is an excellent goalkeeper, and has saved every shot but one. Meanwhile, Shuya crowds the other players until Sousuke can finally steal the ball and make a shot. It’s currently 3-1 in their favor, but he’s tiring, and his reflexes are slower.

Itsumi takes the ball out from under him just before he can make a shot, and kicks it to Rin. The angle is wrong, it’s too high, but Rin doesn't hesitate to headbutt it in just past Saiyuki’s ear. 3-2.

Sand is sticking to Rin’s chest as he stands, and just then Itsumi calls for a break. He takes the opportunity to jump into the sea, bobbing back up with a happy sigh. Sousuke joins him, the cool water pushing against him and wiping the sand and sweat from his skin. The others follow them, and there are a few minutes of splashing and dunking as they roll their weary muscles and cool themselves off.

“Good game, everyone,” Itsumi beams, once they’re back on shore.

“Dunno about you guys, but I’m starving.” Takahashi pats his stomach. “Ne, Rin and Sousuke, feel like joining us for lunch?”

-

Lunch is revealed to be beef and vegetables on skewers, the other group having rented a fire pit on the grounds to cook over. It turns out Shuya is the only one who knows what he’s doing around food, so Rin joins him to make the process go quicker. That leaves Sousuke talking to the other three—or rather, that leaves Sousuke to be interrogated.

“So where are you guys from? I’ve never seen you around, and we come to this beach a lot.” Saiyuki stretches and looks at him curiously.

“Samezuka.”

“Figures, you both being swimmers and all. We’re all up at Johoku in our third year.” Takahashi supplies.

“Hm.”

“…you’re uh, not really the type for small talk, are you?” He says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry,” he says, and means it. But he’s just never seen the point in idle chatter.

“It’s alright. I mean, your boyfriend talks enough for the both of you,” Saiyuki giggles. Sousuke jerks slightly in surprise, mouth suddenly dry. He means to say _he’s not my boyfriend_ , but the words don’t come.

“He can talk your ear off,” is what he says instead, looking over fondly to where Rin is skewering vegetables. He seems to sense he’s being talked about, because he stops to stick his tongue out as Sousuke, the cherry red from the shaved ice earlier visible from afar.

-

They eat around the fire pit, laughing and nudging each other. All too soon, it’s nearly four and the Johoku students start packing up, saying that their high school is a few hours away so they need to get going.

“It’s been great! Maybe we’ll run into you guys again. See you!” Saiyuki and Itsumi actually hug them, while the boys settle for cheery waves.

“Oi, wanna swim again before it gets too cold?” Rin quirks an eyebrow at him as they're laying back on their blanket. Sousuke rolls over and pins him down, a rare smirk on his features.

“Race you there.”

He’s off and running before Rin can do more than screech indignantly, but he still catches a glimpse of his blush.

-

It’s nearing sunset when they finally get out of the water, toweling off and packing up their things in tired silence. Rin roots through their forgotten cooler and passes him a sports drink. His hair is curling at the edges as it dries, and the dimming sun casts him in warm molten gold.

He falls asleep on the train ride back, cheek pressed to Sousuke’s good shoulder. And maybe it’s because Saiyuki clearly saw them as a couple, or because Rin invited him here for the day—hell, maybe it’s just because _it’s_ _Rin_ —but Sousuke feels bold enough to wrap his arm around him and press him closer. His face comes to rest in Rin’s hair, smelling sharply of sea salt, and he can’t keep the smile from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going off of the assumption that Iwatobi and the surrounding area was based off of Tottori Prefecture, which is in the northeastern part of Japan. Hakuto Coast is like RIGHT THERE, so no need to be so pushy in the morning, Rin. 
> 
> Granted, most beaches are nicer in the early morning before the sun tries to boil you alive and tourists trample your charred remains.
> 
> (I got sunburned at the beach this weekend. I'm not bitter at all.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't a man in love nuzzle his oblivious best friend without it being weird?

The beach has tired them out more than they care to admit, because they both sleep through their alarms on Sunday. Sousuke only wakes up because nature calls, and when he returns to the room, Rin hasn’t even stirred. Figuring it’s only fair, he grabs him by the ankle and pulls, sending the redhead crashing onto the floor and spitting curses.

“It’s past noon.”

That shuts Rin up, his eyes going comically wide.

“Fuck,” he breathes. “How did my phone not wake me up?”

Sousuke shrugs.

“...I just want breakfast. Lunch. Whatever, food.”

“Are you planning on cooking?” Sousuke can’t help the hopeful note in his voice, remembering the crêpes.

“Mm, might as well. You feel like something in particular?” he squats to look through the room’s minifridge.

“Anything.”

“I’m thinking French toast. It’s cheat day.”

* * *

Sousuke showers and then heads to the kitchen to find Rin beating a bowl of eggs as if they had just grievously insulted his family. He’s still wearing his pajamas, while Sousuke’s changed into jeans and a hoodie.

“Get some coffee brewing, would you?”

They knock into each other a bit as they work; they’re two built athletes in a tiny dorm kitchen, it’s unavoidable. But it’s still distracting—Rin’s hair mussed from sleep, the brisk movements of his hands, the pink apron clashing with everything yet still managing to look like it belongs on Rin. Sousuke takes at least five minutes to set up the coffeemaker, but Rin doesn’t needle him impatiently like he normally would. He decides to press his luck and rests his chin atop the other’s head, looking down at the pan.

“So when’s it going to be done?”

“Well it would go faster if _someone_ would get off of me,” Rin grumbles, but doesn’t shrug him off.

So Sousuke stays in place, watching him dunk slices of toast in the batter, push them around in the pan, and finally transfer them to plates. He’s just finished drizzling the squares with caramel when—

“OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!”

They both spin around to find Momo wild-eyed and pointing at them, Ai and a few other of the younger swimmers behind him. Sousuke fights down the blush that’s starting to creep up his neck and hastily pulls on his poker face.

“I knew I smelled French toast! No fair, Rin-senpai! You have to shaaaare!” He lunges for the plates, but Rin’s too fast and holds them above his head.

“Have some manners, brat. And I didn’t make enough for everybody, so you’ll just have to go to the canteen.”

“Then how come Yamazaki-senpai gets some?” Momo pouts, crossing his arms sulkily.

“He helped me make it, so there. Shoo.”

“Nuzzling you counts as help?”

Rin makes a choking sound.

“I made the coffee,” Sousuke steps forward, not feeling at all guilty about using his height to an advantage to stare the kohais down. They look suitably cowed, so he eases up on the glare and sits down with a plate of French toast instead.

“Look, I’ll make breakfast for all of us some other time, but right now I just want to eat, okay?” Rin’s face softens almost imperceptibly, not wanting to disappoint his kohais but also not wanting to seem like a pushover.

Ai seems to understand, bowing his thanks and dragging a defeated-looking Momo out of the room. The others follow suit, a couple sneaking one last look at Rin’s apron with barely-concealed smiles as they go.

“There go our reputations as badasses,” Rin says mournfully as he spears some toast on his fork. “I was caught cooking and you were caught nuzzling.”

Sousuke carefully doesn't spit coffee everywhere, but it’s a near thing.

“I was not _nuzzling_. I just wanted to see how you do it.” He shifts his eyes away.

“And the only place to see it from just happened to be on top of me.”

He doesn't respond, the tips of his ears burning. Rin’s brash laughter brings him back.

“Lighten up, I’m teasing. But hey, if you really want to learn to cook I could teach you some stuff.”

“No, I…” _Don’t_ _want this to stop. I like you cooking for us. Because when we’re like this I can pretend that you love me back_. “…don’t think it’s really my thing.”

“It’s not girly, you know.” Rin stirs his coffee, looking disgruntled.

“I know. I’m just not good around fire,” he smiles. His friend’s answering grin shows that he remembers their little ‘incident’ from the New Year’s Festival seven years ago all too well.

* * *

Rin leaves him to clean up so he can go shower and change too. They spend the afternoon in the library, and actually make it through most of their homework. Then there's just enough time for them to unwind with a bout in the weight room, subtly but purposefully reminding certain teammates that what they may or may not have seen earlier does not detract from Rin and Sousuke's ability to beat them into the dust.

They fall into their handshake automatically as they're walking out the door, their footsteps in sync and their hands brushing occasionally.

It's a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for extra fluffiness in the next chapter because oh my god I am in no way ready for episode 10.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of the Samezuka family.

Rin’s been looking haggard lately. Between his classes, captaining the team, and improving his own swimming, he hasn’t had much rest. So when Saturday morning rolls around again and he oversleeps, Sousuke figures he’s earned it. Even if he did promise to make pancakes today.

Sousuke eyes the cooking equipment in a tidy corner of their room. Really, how hard could it be?

* * *

“Was that the fire alarm just n—what the fuck, Sousuke?”

Rin takes in the charred mess in the pan, smoke still streaming from it as Sousuke holds it out the window by the handle, nose wrinkled at the smell. His expression softens as he realizes his friend was just trying to make breakfast.

“I took care of it. Did it wake you up?”

“Yeah, but I’m supposed to be up anyways. Sleeping in’s not good for you, it messes with your circadian rhythms and—is that my apron?”

Sousuke tries to keep a straight face but can feel his eyebrow twitch.

“Gou’s apron, if you want to be technical.”

He turns to the sink and begins scrubbing the pan vigorously now that it’s stopped smoking. He jerks in surprise when he feels the other behind him, slender hands untying the apron and pulling it off of him.

Rin dips a finger into the batter and makes a face.

“Okay, we’re starting over,” he declares.

* * *

Rin takes time to sift the flour, which he explains makes for fluffier pancakes, but has the side effect of getting particles of flour everywhere. He also debates the health benefits of blueberries versus cranberries, before just tossing both into the mixture. He’s a flurry of movement; all the lethargy of the previous week gone.

Sousuke sits at the kitchen table and watches him work, occasionally standing to tuck Rin’s hair behind his ear for him when the redhead twitches his nose impatiently at the way it’s tickling his face. Each time, he’s rewarded with a bright smile.

* * *

“Do you want to wake them or should I?” Rin says when they’re done, and Sousuke remembers that Rin had promised to cook for the kohais as well. The absurd amount of pancakes makes more sense now.

“You.”

“Don’t feel like walking through that mess. I’ll call Ai.” Rin settles into the chair next to Sousuke rather than across from him, and puts his feet up on the other’s lap.

Aiichirou picks up on the third ring, his excited voice reaching even Sousuke’s ears when Rin tells him they’re having pancakes.

* * *

The table seats four, but was clearly never intended for four athletes and their pancake feast, because it’s practically shuddering under the weight.

“Wow Rin-senpai! You _do_ care!” Momo moves to execute his particular brand of tackle-hug, but Rin’s hand on his forehead holds him in place, arms propelling like windmills.

“If you knock me or any of this food over I will shave you bald in the middle of the night,” he warns.

Aiichirou is more polite but no less heartfelt in his thanks, and Rin blushes a bit before snapping at them to just sit and eat already before their breakfast gets cold.

At first the only sounds are those of cutlery against plates, and Momo’s stage-worthy exclamations of joy. But as their stack of pancakes dwindles, Sousuke starts stealing bits from Rin’s plate, which kicks off a miniature swordfight with their forks, and soon all four of them are tussling over the last pancake. He blames the sugar rush, because it ends with Sousuke sitting on a sulking Rin and holding Momo in a headlock. Ai takes advantage of the fact that none of them can move to snatch the pancake, his cheeky grin stunning them all into silence for a split second. Rin bursts into laughter first, and then they’re all howling with mirth.

* * *

They clean up the kitchen together; Momo attacking the dishes while the other three right the furniture that they’d knocked over in their little scuffle.

“We should do this again, senpai!" Aiichirou says.

"I'm not feeding my team a pancake buffet every week. You'll get fat," Rin huffs.

"Aw, but you always cook for Yamazaki-senpai!" Momo butts in.

"When you can do his weight routine, maybe I'll cook for you too," he shoots back teasingly. "But Ai's right. We'll do this again, just not every week."

* * *

They walk back to their dorm at a leisurely pace, and Rin suddenly takes his hand and squeezes gently.

"Thanks for this morning. I wouldn't have woken up in time if you hadn't, uh, set off the alarm thing...and it means a lot to me that you tried to cook just to let me sleep and...yknow, just thanks."

His cheeks grow steadily pinker the more his words run on, but he doesn't let go of Sousuke's hand as they walk down the hall, and that alone is thanks enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for ep. 10:
> 
> "I'm not crying" haaaaaaaaa my soul has been shattered in ways I didn't know were possible. And the flashbacks to their childhood...and that scream in the relay...and just everything...I am a broken shell of a person right now. 
> 
> OTL


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bento box isn't any sort of grand gesture, except when it is.

All too soon it’s Monday morning, and Sousuke wakes to half a dozen texts from his biology group panicking about their presentation tomorrow. They’ve all done their individual parts, but they haven’t practiced together, and the assignment is worth ten percent of their total grade.

“I’ll be missing practice today. Bio meeting,” he grumbles to Rin, who looks annoyed but nods.

“Guess I’ll have to wait till later to kick your ass at the 100-meter then.”

* * *

Sousuke is in the middle of a very terse debate with Togo about why there’s no way they’re mentioning Mendelian genetics in their presentation about _comparative freaking anatomy_ —honestly, Togo is just doing this to spite him, everyone knows that the wrestling team and the swim team constantly butt heads—when they’re interrupted by a knock on the door of the study room. Frowning, because they've booked the place for the next two hours, Ishida opens the door, only to blink in surprise as Rin breezes past him.

“Sorry to bother you guys, but this idiot forgot his lunch,” he sets a neatly-wrapped bento in front of Sousuke with a pointed glare. He still smells faintly of chlorine.

“…ah, there’s no food allowed in the…” Togo trails off, reddening as Rin raises an unimpressed eyebrow in his direction. Sousuke wonders how he manages to intimidate the wrestler and yet he can’t.

“Captain’s orders, Sou. Can’t have you fainting everywhere if you forget to eat,” he ruffles his hair fondly. “I’ll let you all get back to work now.”

* * *

“Matsuoka-san’s a really good captain, huh?” Ishida mutters, sitting back down. Sousuke nods distractedly, opening the box to find a simple meal of rice, chicken, and vegetables. Rin remembered to leave out the carrots but add extra bamboo shoots, and he bites back a smile upon seeing that.

“Ne, Yamazaki-kun,” Togo nudges him slyly. Oh, so it’s _kun_ now…

“Is he single?” he finishes, and Sousuke feels as though he’s been thrown into a freezing pool. His grip on his chopsticks tightens imperceptibly.

“Who, Rin?”

“Duh. I mean, you're his roommate; who better to tell us if he has a woman in his life?”

“I really don't need to know about Matsuoka-san’s private life,” Ishida ventures, but Togo only shushes him.

“Well?”

“Rin doesn't date. He’s too busy with swimming.”

His voice sounds harsh even to his own ears. Togo looks incredulous and slightly disappointed.

“You swimmers are way too serious. Pretty face like that; he could have anyone in town. ”

“Why do you even care?” It’s a struggle to keep his tone casual.

“Uh, well, if you must know, I asked out this girl from the Cervantes International School, but she said only if I can find someone for her friend to make it a double date, and—”

It’s clearly a lie and Sousuke feels anger and something else curling cold in his gut, but he bites them down and manages to answer civilly.

“Find someone else. Rin isn’t interested.”  ~~~~

“But—”

“Guys! Can we _please_ get back to the project?” Ishida looks ready to strangle the pair of them. Sousuke’s only too happy to acquiesce.

* * *

When he gets back, Rin is doing homework on his bed, humming to the music blasting from his earphones. Sousuke only nods at him, getting ready for bed in silence. He lays on his bunk with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation.

“Sousuke!”

Rin is standing on the second ladder rung, enough to lean his elbows on the mattress and look up at him with a grumpy expression.

“Spacing out, much? Anyway, you won’t believe the shit Momo pulled today in practice—”

“Togo has a crush on you.”

He says it blankly, watching confusion and then understanding spread across Rin’s face like ink.

“Oi, d-don’t say stupid shit like that.” But he’s blushing, and something inside Sousuke’s chest hurts to see it.

“He told me.” Or might as well have.

“Oh.” Rin just looks awkward now. “Fuck. What even?”

“Are you interested?” His voice still sounds hollow.

“Of course not! I don’t even know the guy, and anyway I need to focus on my swimming right now.”

“Yeah, I told him that.” The knot in his chest loosens a bit, his voice sounding normal again. Rin gives him an odd look but then grins and changes the subject.

“So today, Momo decided he’d steal Yoji-san’s cap and…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Togo thing: there’s no way Sousuke’s the only one at Samezuka interested in Rin. Captain of the swim team, absurdly attractive, spent five years abroad making him all mysterious and shit…it’s like a bad romance novel. Anyway, Sousuke excels at competition, so a potential rival might be what he needs to act on his feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke will have to thank Togo for this, sometime. Maybe just by not beating his face into the dirt.

Their presentation gets good marks, despite the new tension between Sousuke and Togo, but their teacher will likely pass that off as typical teenager behavior; too caught up in school sports and their rivalries. Rin makes nikuman for dinner that night, the steam sticking to him and making his hair frizz. Sousuke gets to tease him mercilessly.

* * *

The days continue in this way, a pleasant mix of school, practice, and home-cooked meals, with Rin as his constant. Sousuke almost manages to put the Togo incident out of his mind entirely.

* * *

They’re in the weight room, Sousuke on the leg press machine and Rin doing bench presses. Suddenly Togo is there, shirtless from his own workout, standing over Rin.

“Need a spotter, Matsuoka?”

Rin’s face is already flushed from his workout but Sousuke spots his ears turning red even from where he is.

“That’s okay, you uh, don’t have to,” he says, in a horrible attempt at sounding casual.

“It’s safer to have a spotter though,” Togo moves into position anyway. “In case of injury. I’m surprised your guard dog isn't here doing it himself.”

Sousuke bristles from across the room, partly at the name calling, but mostly at the implication of carelessness. As if he would _ever_ let Rin bench press seriously without a spotter…but as they’re in the cool-down phase of their workouts, the redhead is only lifting about half of his normal weight and there’s no reason to worry. Not that Togo would know that, but still. Sousuke gets off the machine and heads towards them, his eyes cold and flinty.

“What the hell dyou mean by that?” Rin actually pauses in his reps.

“Only that—uh, nothing,” Togo’s finally sighted Sousuke and has the sense to shut his mouth. “I’ll just be going now. See you around, Matsuoka.”

“Weirdo,” Rin huffs quietly as he leaves; face brightening once he sees Sousuke.

“Hey, lemme just finish this set and then we can go, ok?”

“Sure.” Sousuke moves to spot him.

* * *

Then it’s casual hellos in the hallway, Sousuke gritting his teeth each time. Then Togo tags along for their monthly grocery run, saying that he’s low on some stuff too. Personally, Sousuke thinks said “stuff” is common sense, but since Rin doesn't rebuff the other boy outright, he doesn't do anything about it either.

Thankfully, Togo is not invited to dinner.

* * *

The next time, it’s after the tournament. After Sousuke has ended his swimming career for good. After they’ve both spent quiet nights at the hospital. After Rin had promised to swim for both of them now, tears on his lashes and hand trembling in Sousuke’s.

They’re about to set out on their evening run—which they've been dragging out for longer now that Sousuke’s doctors have forbidden him from swimming for the rest of the semester—when Togo jogs up and asks if they have room for one more, eyeing Rin’s form appreciatively. The redhead looks uncomfortable, but Sousuke knows he’s only a few seconds from lashing out. Rin excels at lashing out. So he walks up behind him and takes Rin into his arms. He freezes for a moment, then subtly leans into Sousuke. He hugs Rin gently around the middle and lets his chin rest atop his hair, directing the full force of his glare at Togo, who looks shocked and leaves without a word.

“W-what was that for?” Rin disentangles himself, blushing.

Sousuke almost lies. He almost says _well, if he thinks we're together he’ll leave you alone, right?_  But he’s done with lying to Rin.

 “I love you.”

He’s said it a thousand different times before, but this is the first time he’s said it in those words.

* * *

Rin doesn’t blush to hear it. He takes a tiny stuttering breath, eyes blazing like the moment before he dives into the pool, and kisses Sousuke. It’s only a brief press of their lips, but when Rin pulls back to murmur “me too,” against his lips, Sousuke feels his chest fill with a thousand birds. He’s shaking, hardly daring to believe this is happening, but then Rin is holding out his fist for their handshake, and he returns it, feeling a piece of his heart he didn’t know was missing slot into place.

“So, are we gonna run or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're finally together! (And now I can write even sappier chapters.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo knows something's up. He just doesn't know what, yet.

Rin isn't a subtle person. He smiles too widely and cries too much and doesn't respect personal space whenever he gets carried away, which is often. So before the week is out, everyone’s noticed that he seems happier. He jokes around more at practice, he swims with a new zeal that has even his fellow third-years pausing to stare, and his face is perpetually lit by a smile.

Most of the team doesn't question it, content to see their captain in high spirits. Most of the team is not one Mikoshiba Momotarou.

* * *

“RIN-SENPAI!” he shouts, making the older teen jump slightly as he turns to face him. His arms are laden with cooking utensils and he’s got a paper grocery bag braced against his hip.

“Eh? What is it?”

And see, this is why Momo’s worried. Rin-senpai should be snapping at him, giving him the grumpy eyebrow of doom, not looking at him quizzically. As nice as this new Rin is, Momo just wants to know the reason behind it. He feels that he knows Rin well enough to be concerned over these sudden attitude shifts, but it’s still hard to find the words. _Why aren't you mad at me_  sounds stupid, and _who are you and what have you done with my senpai_ is too cliché.

“Ooh, are you cooking?” he says, momentarily distracted by the multitude of dark chocolate peeking out of the bag.

“Yeah. Sousuke mentioned really liking the fudge brownies I made last month, so I thought I’d make them again. Do you, uh, wanna help maybe?”

“YES AND CAN I LICK THE SPOON???”

Rin only snorts and hands him the grocery bag, muttering that it depended on whether he was actually useful or not. Momo bounded towards the kitchen, all original intentions forgotten in the glorious wake of baked goods.

* * *

 

Momo’s never gotten to see Rin-senpai cook before now, and it’s almost as captivating as when he swims. The redhead is everywhere, his movements seemingly erratic but at the same time smooth and economical. It would actually be intimidating if it weren't for his ridiculous apron. Momo ends up on the periphery, just handing him things and washing out the used mixing bowls, but he doesn't mind, especially once the aroma of baking brownies fills the room. Plus he gets to lick the spoon.

While the brownies cook, Rin whips up a batch of fudge and starts spooning it into a pipette bag.

“Back off, this is for the filling,” he warns the younger swimmer, who’s eyeing the bowl with what could best be described as a predatory gaze.

“Butbutbut—”

“Brownies again? You’re spoiling me,” comes an amused voice from the doorway. Yamazaki-senpai is there, his shoulder brace peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt. He hardly seems to register Momo, gaze locked fondly on Rin.

“Tch, you wish. I just felt like making some,” Rin bites back.

“But Rin-senpai, you told me you were making these because—ow!” Momo gets the hint when his senpai’s foot comes down on his. Hard.

* * *

The brownies are good enough to start a religion over, and Momo makes sure to say so. Rin looks pleased; but when Sousuke declares that they’re officially his favorite food now, the redhead practically glows. Rin gives him some brownies to take back for him and Ai, so Momo zooms off shortly afterwards.

He doesn't hear the dull thud from the kitchen as he leaves, as if a body was pressed against the wall.

* * *

It’s only later that night, wolfing down the pastries with Aiichiro after they've both finished with their homework, that Momo remembers his failed interrogation of his captain.

“DAMNIT SENPAI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy with school, mainly calculus, which is killing me in ways I didn't know I could die.
> 
> Anyway, this is in honor of Sousuke's birthday today. I might post a separate fic later actually focusing on that; since this fic is taking place towards the end of the semester and his birthday is the 14th of September.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobe part 1.

“Neon Graffiti is playing this weekend in Kobe! We have to go.” Rin burst into the room looking disheveled and heads straight for his laptop.

Sousuke honestly doesn’t know where Rin finds the time to get into obscure bands no one’s ever heard of, or why, but he finds himself warming to the idea of going to the concert. Part of it is that he just wants to see Rin happy, and the other part…well, a weekend in Kobe means a weekend alone.

“I’ll pay for the tickets,” Rin continues, looking slightly nervous now that he’s calmed down. “I think you’ll really like them, the sound’s kind of punk rock but they mix electronic stuff in there and—”

“Rin,” he rumbles, amused. “I’d love to.”

* * *

The concert is Saturday night, so they get on the train around noon, each with an overnight bag. The journey takes a bit over two hours, so they head to their hotel to drop off their stuff and then spend some time touring the city. Rin insists that they visit Arima Onsen tomorrow before they head back, and Sousuke’s not averse to the idea. It’s been a long time since either of them really relaxed.

It’s nearing five, and they’re in Harborland browsing a bookstore. Rin’s stomach growls so loudly it spooks another patron. Sousuke, snickering, leads them out.

“You could’ve said something, you know.”

“Asshole! I didn’t realize it was this late, and that book was really interesting.”

Sousuke hums, finding it adorable that Rin still gets lost in whatever he’s reading, but possessing enough self-preservation not to say so. Instead, he walks towards a Western-style café on the harbor, with a view he knows Rin will love.

* * *

“What can I get you?”

Their waitress is a bored-looking young woman dressed in a vaguely Parisian style, black cigarette pants and a striped shirt and beret.

“White tea and the grilled salmon, please,” Sousuke drawls, skimming the menu.

“Um, salad niçoise. And the chicken crêpes, shrimp clemenceau, and stuffed mushrooms, please. Oh, and white tea too.”

The waitress’ eyebrows climb higher as she scribbles down Rin’s order, but she tactfully doesn’t comment.

“…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Judge me when you see the portions here,” Rin huffs at him.

* * *

True to stereotype, the French café has ridiculously small plates, of which the food takes up maybe half the space. The rest is devoted to a decorative but inedible garnish. Sousuke looks at his square of salmon and starts plotting ways to steal from Rin’s plates. Most of them involve distracting him with kisses.

“We can share, you moron.”

He smiles sheepishly, reaching for the mushrooms.

* * *

The concert is at Meriken Park, barely five minutes’ walk away, so they linger at the café, sipping their tea and holding hands over the table. It’s nice, to be this open with their relationship. They haven’t told anyone back home yet, though Gou is likely to know the minute she sees them again. It’s not that they’re ashamed, or afraid of how their friends might react; they’re just loathe to share this with anyone else. For now, this is something that’s purely theirs, and neither is ready to make it public.

The sun has set and the wind’s picked up when they step outside again, but they decide to walk to the venue anyway, their hands intertwined in the pocket of Sousuke’s hoodie.

* * *

Despite being relatively new to the music scene, the band apparently has enough ins with some locals to have booked the top floor of the Kobe Port Tower for their gig. The windows provide a 360-degree view of the city, and it’s an amazing sight. Or it would be, if Sousuke could tear his eyes away from Rin long enough to notice it.

Rin is lost in the music, red spots high on his cheeks and pupils blown wide as he moves in time with the heavy bass. His hair is wild, and his smile looks predatory in this light. Sousuke’s sure he’s not the only one sneaking looks. He’s proven right when the girl next to them starts purposely bumping into him as she dances. Sousuke doesn’t have time for even a pang of jealousy as Rin turns and pulls him close, and he honestly doesn’t know what to feel. On the one hand, he is dancing, which he hates. On the other hand, he’s dancing _with Rin_ , whom he loves. And who is pressed so close against him he can feel the other’s heartbeat. Or maybe that’s the bass.

He doesn’t bother with semantics, because Rin’s pulled him down for a kiss, and oh, this band is definitely going to make it into Sousuke’s ipod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shit who doesn't update enough and I'm sorry. But on the bright side, 88 on my calculus midterm! I've got French and English this week, so after that's all over I should be posting more regularly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobe part 2.

It’s three a.m. when they finally stumble back to their hotel, Rin still thrumming with energy. Sousuke has to literally drag him to bed.

“Don’t think I won’t pin you if you try to get out,” he mumbles, throwing an arm over Rin’s chest.

“Asshole, what if I have to go to the bathroom?”

“Endure.”

When his phone’s alarm goes off barely four hours later they groan in unison and ignore it, snuggling further into the bed. Sousuke has somehow become the little spoon, but he doesn’t mind. Rin is pressing lazy kisses to his shoulder, and it's very...distracting. He half-wants to turn around and kiss Rin properly, and half-wants to melt into the bed and stay like this all morning. The thing is, Sousuke doesn't have any experience in situations like this. The closest he's come to dating was an awkward kiss with Mitsuki Haguromo at their graduation dance in junior high. And Rin...well, he knows Rin is just as inexperienced, he'd confessed as such, but if he's making a move then Sousuke intends to match it. He just doesn't know how. He's spared any further thought on the matter when Rin bolts up, throwing the sheets off of both of them.

“Shit, we promised to go to the onsen!"

* * *

 A quick shower and some coffee has them almost human again, although Rin manages to put his shirt on inside out and then backward on the retry—not that Sousuke’s telling him the latter. He's still torn between offended and amused at being dropped in favor of a tourist trap.

It’s a bit past noon by the time they arrive at the onsen, and since it's Sunday, there’s a decent-sized crowd. They wash quickly with the provided soap and then head into the water. Rin being Rin, he dips a toe in and then sinks in with a splash, to the disapproval of everyone around them. Sousuke enters more slowly, barely disturbing the water. They sit with their arms against the outer rim, towels folded atop their heads, for a few minutes before Rin moves closer.

“Don’t let me sink in,” he says jokingly, throwing his head back and relaxing further into the water.

The heat is frizzing his hair, and his skin is steadily turning tomato-red, but he’s beautiful. Sousuke snaps out of what he’s sure is a sappy daze and focuses on the ceiling instead.

The minutes pass in silence, and the dull ache in his shoulder that he’s grown accustomed to gradually lessens with the heat and minerals.

“Oh dear, I don’t think it’s safe to sleep in the onsen,” an old woman comments to his right, and he glances over to see that Rin has indeed nodded off, slipping just a fraction lower into the water. His first impulse is to carry the redhead out, but that would attract stares and doubtlessly embarrass Rin later. Besides, he’s not sure his shoulder could take it. So he gently shakes the other awake. Rin blinks owlishly at him for a second, then yawns and hauls himself up.

“I’m heading out. You can stay a bit longer if you want, Sou. Meet you for lunch?”

“Sure, where?”

“Dunno yet. Let’s just meet back at the hotel and decide from there. Honestly we should just spend the rest of the day in bed, god knows we won’t get the chance back at Samezuka.”

Sousuke feels himself blush and is glad for the steam. Sometimes Rin just doesn’t think through what he’s saying.

* * *

 He arrives at the hotel a few minutes past three, hair already dry from his trek over. Rin’s not in their room, so he texts him and receives a reply that he’s on his way with lunch. Takeout then. Sousuke has to stop himself from scowling. It's only been a day, but he misses Rin's cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for so long. Happy late Valentine's Day!


End file.
